


Erotyczne fantazje 59

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Lesbian Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-07 03:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18612505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 59

Głośne krzyki i jęki Ruby przebijały się przez całe pomieszczenie, kiedy Weiss penetrowała jej cipkę swoim członkiem. Jej piersi podskakiwały z każdym pchnięciem, które były coraz szybsze i głębsze.

Białowłosa łowczyni złapała Ruby za włosy, wbijając się w nią jeszcze mocniej oraz dając młodej liderce mocnego klapsa.

Weiss w końcu doszła, spryskując wnętrze kobiecości Ruby swoim nasieniem.  
Liderka przeżyła swój największy orgazm w życiu. Kiedy Weiss powoli wyszła z jej spenetrowanego łona, sperma zaczęła wyciekać z Ruby.


End file.
